


살아남다

by sooyoungkr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooyoungkr/pseuds/sooyoungkr
Summary: 사람들이 매일 죽어가는 세상, 강자들이 우리 모두에게 영향을 미치는 소멸을 만드는 세상. 매일 살아남기 위해 싸워야 하는 세상. 이것은 결국 내가 태어난 세상이 되었다.---한국어는 제 모국어가 아니니까 이해해 주세요!제 한국어 더 나아지기 위해 더 많은 글을 쓰려고 노력하고 있으니, 피드백이든 환영합니다.아직 못 봤다면 실버 퀸의 "햇볕의 꿈"을 읽어요. 정말 놀라운 팬픽션이예요. 그리고 저는"나루토 세계에 다시 태어난" 그녀와 비슷한 것을 시도해보고 싶었어요. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-SunshineIf you haven't already, check out "Dreaming of Sunshine" by Silver Queen, it's an amazing fanfiction and I wanted to try something similar to her "reincarnated in the Naruto world" https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-SunshineKorean is not my first language (neither is English lol), so please bear with me!
Kudos: 1





	살아남다

사람들이 매일 죽어가는 세상, 강자들이 우리 모두에게 영향을 미치는 소멸을 만드는 세상. 매일 살아남기 위해 싸워야 하는 세상. 이것은 결국 내가 태어난 세상이 되었다.

\---

한국어는 제 모국어가 아니니까 이해해 주세요!  
제 한국어 더 나아지기 위해 더 많은 글을 쓰려고 노력하고 있으니, 피드백이든 환영합니다. 

Korean is not my first language (neither is English lol), so please understand! 

\---

1화

모든 것이 따뜻한다.

그리고 부드러운다.

내 생각엔...

이게 정상인가? 아무것도 보이지 않고, 감긴 눈꺼풀(?)만 보인다. 내 눈꺼풀인 것 같아. 나는 건지 모르겠네.

나 괜찮아? 여기가 어디지?

머지않아 쿵쾅거리는 소리가 나는데... 그리고 내가 젖은 것 같아? 이 축축하고 따뜻한 느낌은 도대체 무엇일까?

잠깐, 나 밀리는 거야? 사지를 빼려고 했지만 마치 우주를 걷는 것 같았다, 소용없다. 젤리 같은 느낌으로 밀어내면서, 외계인 같은 것을 뚫고, 나는 장벽을 돌파했다.

곧바로 숨이 막히고, 추웠다. 벌써 한 시간이나 내 집이었던 걸 놓쳤어... 아닌 일주일이나? 1년? 나는 모른다. 하지만 여전히 숨이 막혀서 뭔가가 등을 때렸다. 내 첫 번째 신선한 공기로 숨었어. 통곡하기 시작했어... 마치... 아기처럼...

잠깐, 뭐라고?! 아기?! 나 아기야?!


End file.
